


You Got Me Wanting You

by SpicyJam



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossdressing, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, no actual sex in the first chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyJam/pseuds/SpicyJam
Summary: Anonymous asked: Role Playing?
   now i’m imagining Keith leaning on the doorframe while Hunk is laying on the bed reading. He says “Hey there, Professor. I wanted to talk about my paper.”  and Hunk drops his book





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bimmykimmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimmykimmy/gifts).



> i know this is short af and there's no sweet sweet sex but next chapter will hold all of your hopes and dreams. maybe. probably?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern au bc i’m too lazy to write about why they’re able to have peaceful roleplay sex

Their day had been a normal, relaxed one. Not much work to be done on a Sunday, after all. Keith had gotten up and practiced stances for his next martial arts class. He’d started just before lunch, but didn’t stop to rest until the sun had gone down, as usual. But of course, he couldn’t say no to Hunk when his Hawaiian husband (well… fiancé) brought him out his favorite sandwich for a late lunch.

They sat on the porch to watch the sunset as he munched, stretching his legs at the same time. Words both meaningless and significant flittered between them, and they joked and laugh, but about what was quickly forgotten.

Not that Keith minded. He enjoyed the less serious moments of his relationship with Hunk, as well as the serious. He enjoyed Hunk in general, actually.

Which is why he stood in the doorway of their small one bedroom apartment hours later, watching as his lover stretched out on the bed in his most comfortable tighty whities and t-shirt, reading a book he’d read a million times but still cried over when the love interest died. It looked like he recently restarted it, by the thickness of the pages trapped under his thumb.

A wickedly sinful idea popped into his head and he slipped into the bathroom/closet to search for the perfect outfit.

It was not ten minutes later that he emerged, illuminated by the fluorescent light from their water closet, wearing a white collared shirt tucked into a checkered skirt, with one of Hunk’s ties loosely wrapped around his neck. Unfortunately, he wasn’t able to complete the iconic uniform look with some knee-high socks, but he was sure Hunk would appreciate the attempt. He hoped so, anyway.

Hunk still hadn’t noticed him, though, and he'd been standing there for a solid sixty seconds. He was probably at a climaxing moment in the first arc.

 _‘I’m sure we’ll both be climaxing soon, too.’_ He held back a snort at his own joke, and instead cleared his throat and leaned a hip against the frame, letting his hand slide down the natural curve of his side and catch at his waist. 

“Hey there, Professor.” He purred, lips twinging upwards as Hunk froze mid-page turn. “I wanted to talk about my paper.”

“K-Keith?” Hunk’s voice took on that high-pitched nervous tone of his as he fumbled with his book, trying and failing to catch it mid-air about three times before it slipped between his fingers and bounced off the bed.

Keith grinned, stepping forward and slipping from the backlight to stand directly in front of his boyfriend. “I was wondering if I could work off that failing grade… _sir_.”

Hunk shuddered, mouth agape as his eyes trailed up and down Keith’s body (specifically his _legs_ in that _skirt_ ). It didn’t seem to occur to him to speak, but Keith was more than happy to pick up the slack. He lifted one leg on the bed, and the tiny skirt rose. Hunk caught a peek of his underwearless groin by the way his eyes widened and the color of the blush that darkened his cheeks.

“What do you say, Professor?” He lifted himself on the bed and began crawling on his hands and knees towards the floundering man, letting his upper body graze the sheets and his skirt fall forward and bunch at his waist. “Is there… anything I can do?”

With a sharp inhale as Keith’s hands found their way to his erection, Hunk sat up straight and cleared his throat. “I’m sure something can be arranged.” He rumbled in that deep baritone, pulling Keith forward by the waist and pressing a kiss against his neck. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who posts smut on halloween? 
> 
>  
> 
> this gal right here

Soon Keith found himself trapped underneath his enthusiastic lover, one of his hands entwined with Hunk’s as they felt each other up. If he had known this outfit would get Hunk so excited, he would’ve worn it weeks ago.

Of course, it was going to be a bitch hiding all of the hickies across his collarbone and shoulders in his gi, but… this felt too exquisite to stop. And Hunk was _really_ enjoying himself.

“Fuuck....” Keith breathed, lifting himself up on his elbows and looking down at his lover, who was pressing kisses between his thighs and teasingly pulling away once he got close to the shaft. It was torture. All he could feel was his hot breath tickling the very tip of his cock and he was already going crazy. “Please…”

Hunk pulled back with a lick of his lips, climbing up his body to peck him on the cheek. “What brought this on?” He mumbled against Keith’s neck, running his fingers through Keith’s bangs.

“You were ignoring me.”

“I was not.”

“Yes you were.”

“I _wasn’t_.”

Keith just harrumphed at him, tightening his legs when Hunk reached back down between them, denying him access.

Hunk just laughed while he pressed placating kisses across his face. “I’m sorry you felt ignored, sugar. But I’m not sure this is the best punishment." He motioned down to the half-unzipped skirt bunched around one of Keith’s legs. “You look _unbelievable_ in this thing.”

Instead of responding verbally, Keith grabbed Hunk’s arm and pulled him down to smooch him. This set the rhythm again, and soon they were back to breathy moans and touching each other all over.

Keith found himself straddling Hunk’s waist, the latter pressed against the wall and holding up his weight as they writhed against each other. There was no penetration just yet, but the friction as they gyrated together was more than enough.

“ _Keith_.” Hunk trailed his fingers down his back, eliciting a shiver from the paler boy. “You’re amazing.”

Keith preened under the attention, reaching down to position Hunk’s length at his entrance. He was glad he had remembered to lube himself before he left the bathroom.

Still though, his cock was wide and no matter how often they had sex, Keith always felt that twinge as the girth stretched him out like a new rubber band.

Hunk noticed the grimace and placed his hands under Keith’s upper thighs, pausing his downward stroke. “Slow down, sugar.”

Keith made a noise at the back of his throat at the nickname, staring at Hunk with half-lidded eyes, as if he could bare his need with that one look.

It worked, of course, but Hunk resisted the urge to let him do whatever he wanted with his body. The self-restraint required was nearly impossible, especially with how _twitchy_ Keith was being, but he held out. Barely.

“Relax, bud… I’ve got you.” He murmured, more for himself than his lover. Keith whined, reaching down to press his hand against one of Hunk’s that held him still, tormenting them both.

“Hunk- I can…” He interrupted himself with a moan as he was pulled closer and his cock rubbed between their bellies. “I can take it. Let me _move_.”

A large hand distracted him more as it trailed up to his chest and lit fire across his skin everywhere it touched.

“Don’t wanna hurt you.” Came the soft voice, and he rolled his eyes. But, still, he relented and focused on the soft kisses he received as an apology. The irritation faded as quickly as it had come, when his cock got palmed and groped with expert fingers, pulling more obscene pleads from his mouth.

Eventually though, Hunk’s self-restraint ran out and both his hands went crazy trying to touch Keith all over at once, trying to pull him closer than their already jumbled limbs allowed. Roleplay was all but forgotten long ago, but Keith couldn’t help but notice that Hunk focused most of his attention on Keith’s legs. Pulling them open, squeezing the soft skin of his inner thighs, even just writhing against them seemed to bring him closer to his climax.

He’d _definitely_ remember to wear the skirt every once in a while.

Keith took advantage of Hunk’s distraction though, and pressed himself flush against Hunk’s waist. It set off a train reaction in his own body as he tightened and writhed against him, and soon they were in a frenzied dance, chasing their orgasms.

It was hardly the most romantic sex they’d had, and Keith felt embarrassed when he climaxed a few seconds later. That embarrassment receded though, when Hunk followed a minute later, hugging him tightly to his chest and murmuring sweet words into his ear.

Keith pulled Hunk down with him to the middle of the bed, giggling at the dazed expression on his fiancé’s face. He slipped the skirt fully down his leg finally, kicking it from the mattress before allowing himself to sink into the covers and let out a pleased sigh.

“You’re beautiful.” Hunk murmured sleepily. “I really appreciate this.”

“I’m glad. To be honest, I didn’t plan past the first few sentences.” Keith mumbled into his shoulder, most of his upper body splayed across Hunk’s. The usual sleeping position for them. Hunk just chuckled, pulling him even closer and burying them both under the covers.

“Love you.” Hunk said, reaching over to click off the lamp. All he got as response was a mumbled acknowledgement that vaguely sounded like “Love you, Big Man.”, and phantom kisses across his palm as Keith promptly passed out.

Maybe they could take tomorrow off and go another round. Or four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoiler: they took the next day off and went at it like ten times
> 
> also uh the skirt was a gag gift from either lance or pidge. whichever weirds u out less. maybe it was both of them. maybe it was neither. maybe it's maybelline.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a tumblr [here](https://jamthedingus.tumblr.com) if u wanna talk to me about things (it's sometimes nsfw)


End file.
